March Of The Oni: Season 10
by RPM Shadow
Summary: The Oni are coming! They're on the move! Is anybody safe? Cole/Nya, Lloyd/OC
1. Chapter 1

**March Of The Oni**

Disclaimer: Jeanette is mine!

XxXxXxXxX

Jeanette whimpered in her sleep as she was curled up in a ball as she laid on the double bed. Lloyd laid down next to her and gently slid his arms around her waist and pulled her close, she rolled over and clung to him tightly.

"You're safe Jen." He whispered gently as he held her close. "It's ok Jenny." He whispered.

Kissing the side of her head, Lloyd tried to reach for his cell phone that sat on the night stand hooked up to the charger. Finally reaching for his phone, he unlocked it revealing a recent picture of him, Jeanette and Alizeh. Opening the contacts he sent out a group text for Cole, Jay, Kai, Nya, Skylor and Zane.

Jeanette whimpered again, and tried to cuddled closer to to Lloyd, who held her close. He was tired, exhaused. But he wanted to stay awake for when she had another wake up screaming.

But like always, Lloyd finally and slowly fell asleep.

XxXxXxXxXx

The following day, Lloyd walked into the living room inside the Airjitzu Temple. "Hey guys." He greeted. The team turned around.

"Jen's still not sleeping well?" Nya asked, and Lloyd shook his head.

"No. If anything I think it's gotten worse." He sighed as he leaned on the wall behind him.

"I think it's time that you guys tell us what happened." Nya said looking at Kai, Cole, Jay, and Zane. "What happened while you guys were in the 1st Realm?"

"Don't start without me."

Everyone turned to the hallway, to see Jeanette (who was still worn out) standing there. Lloyd walked over to her.

"You ok?" He asked gently, and she nodded.

Jay started to open his mouth, but quickly shut it when he saw how tired both his friends looked. He cleared his throat. "Who wants to go first?" He instead asked.

"It started after we got stranded." Cole started. "After waking up from the Travelers Tea. We built a radio." He went on to explain his, Jeanette and Young Master Wu's beginning adventure. With Jeanette adding her two cents and the two had a little argument on who fault it was to tick off the first dragon that they'd first met.

Until Kai cleared his throat and continued the adventure, with Jay and Zane adding their own two cents and getting into their own argument. Until Skylor took up the conversation about her, Nya, and Lloyd's adventure while they tried to defend Ninjago as best as they could.

XxXxXxXx

The following night. Jeanette laid down in bed and sighed heavily, then let out a jaw spilling yawn.

"Are you feeling better sweety?" Lloyd asked as he was leaned back in the bed with his back leaned on the headboard.

Jeanette rolled over so she was now facing him. "Yeah, now that you know what happened to us." She curled up next to him and rested her head on his chest. "Thanks for calling them." She smiled as she closed her eyes.

"Anything for you Jen." Lloyd smiled, then quickly realized she was fast asleep. "Good night my love." He gently kissed her forehead and slid under the blankets. Getting himself back into being comfortable, he and Jeanette were now cuddled into each other as they slept.

XxXxXxXxXx

 **I've been wanting for the Ninja to talk about their two different adventures with each other. Now that Season 10 is on the way.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Last one before the Season comes out! And I did see the trailer for it! I keep wondering what happens to Cole after the later breaks and he drops. I can not stop thinking about it! And the devestated looks on Kai, Zane, and Nya ... It makes me want to cry**

XxXxXxXx

Kai was sitting in a booth inside the Noodle House, different kinds of food in front of him.

"Kai, this isn't helping!" Skylor scolded with her hands on her hips as she gave him a disapproved look.

Kai let out a big burp as he patted his stomach. "I dunno, it's kinda helping me." He said as he folded his arms, and Skylor slid in the booth in front of him.

"What about Nya?" She asked. "And Cole?"

"What am I suppose to say?"

"Oh I don't know." Skylor said easily with a shrug. "How about being the caring big brother that you have been, and let someone else care for your sister?"

Kai was quiet as he looked away, and Skylor blinked then smiled.

"That's what it is!" She laughed. "Your jealous that Cole wants to take care of Nya, like you use to!"

"What? No!" Kai cried, then paused. "Ma, maybe."

Skylor busted up laughing. "You are so green! Instead of red!"

Kai grumbled as he folded his arms, and leaned back further on the booth.

XxXxXxXxX

Inside Steeper Wisdom, Jeanette and Jay laughing their heads off. Jeanette leaning on the back of a chair, while Jay had been sitting in one but had fallen off and was now on the floor.

Kai, and Skylor were sitting at the same time. The red Ninja groaned, while his girlfriend had joined in the laughter.

"It's not funny." Kai huffed out with his arms folded.

"Yes it is!" Both Jeanette and Jay exclaimed in union as they continued to laugh.

"Alright already!" Kai yelled throwing his arms up. "Can we get this over with, so I can go beat the crap out of Cole?"

Jeanette finally calmed down. "Your right." She said, as Skylor also calmed down and nodded. "But you already socked him for getting her knocked up. I don't think Nya will forgive you for trying to take Cole's head off again."

Kai huffed again. "So what are you saying?"

"Stop being the overprotective brother, that you are!" All three shouted.

"I've heard that a hundred times by now!" Kai told them, not happy.

"You want Nya happy, don't you?" Jeanette asked.

"I let her stay with Cole, didn't I?"

"You threw him over board, off the Bounty." Jay said. "While we were in the air!"

"What am I suppose to say?" Kai demanded.

"How about being happy?" Jeanette challenged. "If it wasn't for Cole, Nya wouldn't have given you a nephew."

Kai opened his mouth, ready for a retort, but it died in his throat as soon as he saw Nya walking over to them.

"Uh Jen, Skylor. Do you mind if we have a little girl talk?" She asked.

"Of course." Jeanette nodded, and Skylor bobbed her head.

The three walked out of Steeper Wisdom, and away from the Tea Shop.

XxXxXxXx

The three girls found a little cafe, and were now sitting at a little three chair table. "So what's going on?" Skylor asked, taking a sip of her drink.

"Well." Nya began. "Its about this." She pulled out a ring and slid it onto her ring finger causing both Skylor and Jeanette to gasp.

"It that what I think it is!?" Jeanette cried, eyes wide.

"Yes." Nya nodded. "Last night. Master Wu and Misako helped us."

"So that's why they were sneaking around." Jeanette said, then snorted. "Lloyd will love that."

"But we don't want to tell anyone, afraid that it's gonna get back to Kai." Nya sighed as she admired the diamond on her ring.

"Honey, if you're worried about telling Kai, just tell him." Skylor said gently, gently patting Nya's hand.

"Yeah!" Jeanette agreed. "And the bright side with this, is that Kai can't do anything about it." She took a few drinks of her Cola. "What does your dad say about this?"

Nya shrugged. "He wishes for me to be happy, and my mom adores Cole a lot."

"Then there you go." Skylor smiled with a nod, just as Jeanette's eyes widened.

"Um, Skylor. Why don't we head over to the little mini bar?" She suggest. "Get something a little stronger."

Before Skylor could protest, Jeanette grabbed her arm and yanked her away from the table.

Confused, Nya watched them. "Ok." She then looked behind her and almost fell out of her chair. "Kai!?"

Kai walked up to the table. "I heard. I heard it all."

His sister's eyes narrowed. "How many times do I have to tell you, to stop eavesdropping on girl talk!?" She got out of her chair to stand in front of him.

"I wasn't!" He quickly said. "Not this one. Master Wu wanted some supplies for Steeper Wisdom, and asked me to get a few cases." He pointed to the door to show some crates in a corner. "I got thirsty, and came in here for a drink."

Nya folded her arms. "So now you know."

XxXxXxXx

Back in Steeper Wisdom, Cole was whiping down a table when Jeanette walked into the shop.

Smiling, she walked over to him. "Hey, congrats." She had him look up.

"What'd you mean?" He asked, a little confused and she laughed.

"Nya told us. Congrats!"

Cole grinned. "Thanks!" He leaned on the table. "It feels such a relief now."

Suddenly the door swung open to reveal Kai. "COLE!" He yells, and Cole cries out startled.

"I'm dead!" He turns. "Master Wu!" He cries, running off. "Hellllp!" He cries as he disappears into the back, just as Kai walks up to stand by Jeanette.

"Kai." She starts, but trails off when he holds up a hand.

"Don't. There's nothing I can do now, they already gone and done it." He said. "And Nya's happy, that's all I care about."

"Then why did you come in here, like you wanted to barbecue your new brother-in-law?"

Kai grinned. "For fun!"

XxXxXxXx

Later that night. Jeanette walks out of the walk in closet, wearing her favorite pajamas, she sees Lloyd lying in bed and reading a comic.

"I found out why Master Wu and Misako were sneaking around." She told him, and he looked up from his comic.

"Really?" He paused, closing his comic. "Am I gonna like this?" He asks with worry.

"I don't know." She walks over to the bed and climbs in, and Lloyd panics.

"Oh no! It really happened!" He cried, eyes wide. "My uncle, is now my uncle dad!" He cries, throwing his arms in the air and his comic flies out of his hand.

A pillow smacked Lloyd in the face.

"Really Lloyd?" Jeanette folded her arms. "The sneaking around part is right. But. The wrong couple."

After setting the pillow in his lap, he raised an eyebrow. "Then who?"

"Cole and Nya!" She smiled. "They did it in secret so Kai wouldn't feel the need to barbecue Cole, like he tried to when Nya found out she was expecting."

Lloyd grinned. "Really? That's great!" He then grabbed her around the waist, pulling her close. "Don't scare me like that again."

"Why?" She asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "It was fun."

Rolling his eyes, Lloyd kissed her cheek. "You spend too much time with the Ninja." He kissed her lips gently.

"So do you." Jeanette grinned, before he pushed her onto the bed, with her pulling him down with her.

XxXxXxX

Kai was holding his little nephew, gently bouncing him. "It'll just take time for me, sis." He told her as they sat in the kitchen of the Bounty.

Nya nodded. "I know." She leaned back on her hands. "I just didn't know how to tell you."

Cole poked his head into the kitchen. "Is it safe to come in?" He asked with worry.

"Come on in here." Kai laughed. "You're safe." He grinned as he watched Cole slowly walk into the kitchen.

"I just want a piece of cake before bed." He told Kai.

"It's ok Cole." Nya smiled brightly. "Kai isn't gonna hurt you."

Coke poked his head out from the fridge. "Really?"

Kai nodded. "Yeah. Really. I'm happy man."

It was Cole's turn to smile brightly. "Thanks Kai!"

"Just don't hurt my sister, or I _will_ barbecue you!"

Cole nodded. "Aww, how long have we've been dating? I already know the drill!" He walked up to Nya and kissed her cheek.

XxXxXxXxX

 **Please read my new series. Ninja Heroes Season 1 and 2. Or just check it out. Thank you!**


	3. The Darkness Is Coming

**Here it is! the actual episode of season 10!**

XxXxXxXxXx

"Are you sure the girls are going to be ok?" Lloyd asked as he flew his dragon. Jeanette smiled with her arms around his waist from behind.

"Yes, Master Wu even says everything is happening inside the city." She tightened her arms around him. "That's why Kai suggested we let his parents look after the girls."

Lloyd sighed heavily. "My biggest worry is that they'll grow up and resent us for having troubled family members."

Jeanette bit her lip. "Ok. You do have a point. But right now? They won't be able to remember much, they're still very young."

Lloyd nods. "Right. Let's get this over with."

In the distance, Kryptarium Prison started to get closer.

XxXxXxXx

A doors unlocks and opens to reveal Lloyd, and Jeanette walking with the Warden through a tunnel. "This is our new maxiume secerity wing." Warden told them as Lloyd looked around impressed. "We spared no expense, I assure you."

Jeanette looked up to see a secerity camera, watching them and fallowing them. Shivering, she grabbed a hold of Lloyd's arm.

"Very wise." He told the Warden, as they walked up to the end of the tunnel to see bank volt like door.

"Yep, the entire wing was built for one purpose." Wardon walk up to a secerity box, and it scanned his left eye. The door turned in a circle, unlocking before opening. "To hold the rotteness thing of all." Warden looked at both Lloyd and Jeanette. "Well." He started nervously. "Good luck!" He turned and started to run away in fear. "See you on the way out!"

Lloyd looked at the distance between him and his father, before turning around. "You gonna." - He was cut off when the door suddenly slammed shut, and two sets of lasers appeared.

"And _he's_ in charge of Ninjago's most dangerous villians?" Jeanette huffed.

"Master Wu says he's the best." Lloyd replied as he walk over to panel that has a lever.

"He _arrested_ us!" She complained, folding her arms.

"He was doing his job, Jenny." Lloyd said as he grabs the lever and pulls it, a plank appears, then makes it way all the way to the cell that Garmadon is locked inside of. "You can stay here if you want." He said as he took her hand, and squeezed it.

She shook her head. "No way! It's way too dark!" She refused, keep a hold of his hand.

Nodding, Lloyd pulled Jeanette accross the plank. As they walked, he look down to see nothing but darkness. Jeanette pulled on his arm as she hugged it tightly.

They finally made their way to the cell.

"Hello father." Lloyd greeted, but defently not in a friendly way. And a magazine moved to reveal Lord Garmadon.

"Well, well." Garmadon stood up and moved. "If it isn't the Green Ninja." He threw the magazine over his shoulder as he came up to the glass, and his eyes land on Jeanette. "And a Pink Ninja."

"You talk to me, father!" Lloyd said firmly as he pulled Jeanette behind him.

"Of course, to what do I owe the honor?" Garmadon asked, looking at his son.

" _You_ , sent for _me_! Remember? You said it was urgent."

Garamdon pretended to think. "Did I?" He tapped his chin, then shook his head. "That doesn't sound like me. I have all the time in the world in here." He moved his arms waving his arms around the glass cage.

"He's not going to tell us anything Lloyd!" Jeanette pulled on his arm.

"Yeah!" Lloyd nodded. "Let's go back home." He turns around. "Come on Jenny."

The two started to leave.

"Oh yes, I remember now." Garmadon said. "I did call you."

"To late powered puff, we."-

"Hold on Jen." Lloyd cut of her off as he stopped and turned back to the glass.

"Do you remember the last time we saw each other?" Garmadon asked. "When I said 'they're coming and nothing will be left'?"

"You said something was coming." Lloyd said.

"Yes, but you didn't listen." Garamdon told him, looking away. "And now I'm afraid there's not much time."

"Time for what?" Lloyd wanted to know, walking closer to the glass.

"To prepair for the darkness. Destrction! The end of Ninjago!" His father exclaimed.

"Our world has been down that road a hundred times by now." Jeanette told him, folding her arms. "What makes this any different?"

Garmadon looked at her. "My dear, you have _no_ idea what you're up against! For this happen you need to be on you're A game! What's a pretty thing like you gonna do? Through a hairbrush?" He laughed at his own joke.

"Don't you dare talk to my wife like that!" Lloyd yelled, and Garmadon stopped his laughing and looked at his son with surprise.

Garamdon rolled his eyes. "As much fun as it is seeing the destruction of Ninjago, In princple, I'd rather not be destroyed along with you. So I've decided to help you fight them."

" _WHAT_!" Jeanette shreaked. "No way!"

Lloyd placed a hand on her shoulder. "Fight who?" He asked, looking at his father.

"The bringers of doom! You and your color coated Ninja are no match for them. There's only one thing powerful enough to stop them!" Garmadon turned his back.

"Let me guess. You!" Lloyd glared at his father suspiciously, and Garmadon sighed with a smile.

"Let me out." He turned to face Lloyd. "And you might have a chance."

"No Lloyd!" Jeanette grabbed his arm. "Please don't!" She pleaded.

"It's ok Jen." He looked at her scared face. "I'll be ok." He told her gently, then turned to face his father. "Hmm, how do I put this? NO! N, o! Not if you were the last person in all of Ninjago! There is nothing you can say to make me trust you, ever again! Goodbye!" He turns sharply, grabbed Jeanette's hand and the two walk down the plank.

XxXxXxXx

As Lloyd's dragon flew through the air, the couple was quiet. Both in thought. "Lloyd?" Jeanette started nervously. "You ... ok?"

"My thoughts are racing." He sighed, looking down at his lap. "Jenny, I'm sorry for everything. And I'm sorry our kids are growing up in a world that always has danger in it."

She kissed his cheek. "Don't worry about it. They're not going grow up in it alone. You're forgetting that Rocky has to grow up in this world too."

Lloyd opened his mouth, but was cut off when a portal opened up and a giant dragon flew through, but it looked hurt.

"Firstborne!" Jeanette cried. "Lloyd, she's hurt!"

"Hang on!" He yelled and they flew faster towards the newly rebuilt Monastery.

XxXxXxXx

The other Ninja turned to see Lloyd's dragon land gently. Jeanette jumped off first, then Lloyd followed.

"Was that Firstborne!?" Jeanette cried, running up to Jay who was closer.

"Yeah." He nodded. "And she wasn't alone."

"Who else came through that portal?" Lloyd asked as he walked up to them.

"Faith is here too." Kai answered. "After Firstborne crashed, she climbed out of Firstborne's claw."

Jeanette's eyes widened. "Is she ok?" She asked in concern.

"We don't know." Nya answered with a shake of her head. "She's with Misako and Master Wu right now."

"Oh, we're not talking about your Faith." Jay quickly added as an afterthought, and everyone rolled their eyes.

The door that they were close to, opened and Master Wu walked out.

"How is she?" Lloyd asked as Wu opened the door wider, and they looked into the room to see Misako standing next to the bed, placing a cloth on Faith's forehead.

"Will she be ok?" Nya asked as Master Wu closed the door.

"I've given her a powerful healing posion." Wu answered as he moved away, and the Ninja followed him. "She will recover, as will Firstborne." He put his tea pot away.

"Did she say what happened?" Cole asked, as Wu picked up a cup of tea then turned to face them as he dropped something into it.

"She said a darkness swept over the Realm Of Oni and Dragon." Wu answered as a blark steam came steaming out of the mug he's holding. "She tried to resist it, but it grew and grew. Comsuming all in it's path. Those who are touched by it, are frozen like statues."

Jeanette gulped as she hugged Kai's arm. "As in forever? Like in the movie Percy Jackson The Lightning Thief?" She asked with worry.

"Jen, and I were at Kryptarium Prison. Visiting my father and he said something similar." Lloyd said with worry.

"Yeah!" Jeanette nodded. "He said the 'the darness is coming.'"

Master Wu looked from one to the other with worry, before Jay suddenly came up to his side.

"Well, that's creepy." He started blowing at the dark smoke coming out of the mug.

"But what is it?" Cole asked. "What is the darkness?"

Master Wu walked over to stand in front of his nephew. "What else did he say?"

"Something about the bringers of doom." The blonde answered.

"Bringers of doom." Wu repeated, looking thoughtfully.

"Master?" Jeanette asked with worry. "What's happening?"

Wu turned to look at her, then looked at the other Ninja to see them all looking worried. "Come with me." He tells them.

XxXxXxXx

The team walk into the library, and Wu walks over to a bookshelf, he pulls out a book and opens it, moving over to the pedestal. As he turned a few pages, the Ninja came up behind him.

"There." He pointed to a picture that covered the left page. "That's it."

"I don't like the look of that!" Cole said as he walked up, with Kai leaning on him.

"Me neither." The red Ninja agreed. "What is it?"

"It is the Oni." Wu answered, he moved from the book. "My father called them the bringers of doom." He said as Lloyd, Nya, and Zane walked up. "He feared that one day they'd spread out from the realm and cover all the lands of creation." He said with worry. "In darkness."

"Pffft!" Jay started to laugh. "That's a crazy legend!" His laughter started to quickly fade. "Good thing it's just a legend ... right?"

Master Wu turns to him. "Many legends begin in truth, and if there's any truth in this." He patted the book, before looking at Lloyd "We must prepare."

"How?" Lloyd asked.

"We must warn Ninjago City." Wu answered, now with urgantly. "There isn't a moment to lose!" He turned to run out, with the Ninja minus Lloyd.

Lloyd watched them, before taking a step up to the open book to look at the picture. "The Bringers Of Doom." He repeated.

"Lloyd."

He turned to see Jeanette standing there, he didn't have to ask cause he could read it in her face. She was terrified.

"It's going to be ok Jen." He walked up to her, and gently pulled her into his arms. "We'll get through this." He tried to comfort her. He kissed her forehead gently. "Come on." He pulled away and took her hand.

XxXxXxXxXx

"No way!" Kai cried with excitement. "Look at this thing!" He cried as the Ninja ran into the bridge of the newly rebuilt Destiny's Bounty.

"Wow!" Nya breathed.

"Whoa!" Jay cried.

"This looks just like the old Bounty." Kai said as behind him Jay played with a lever.

"They did a wonderful job." Nya added, as behind her Cole pressed admired the consule.

"Let's see what's she made of!" Jeanette said.

Lloyd nods. "Full speed ahead!" He orders, and Zane pulls on a lever, which opened the boosters. And everyone was thrown off their feet, Zane was able to pull on the lever again and everyone stumbled to their feet.

"What was that!?" Nya gasped.

"Forwards Zane, not backwards." Lloyd told him.

Zane frowned at he looked at the lever, he pulled the forward and backward sticker off to look at it. "Someone must've wired the lever wrong." He put it back down, before trying again.

This time, the Bounty went the rightway.

XxXxXxXx

The Bounty flew as fast as it could towards the city. "Uh, guys?" Zane said. "I'm picking up lost of distress calls."

"We're too late!" Cole exclaimed.

"Maximum speed!" Lloyd yelled.

"Hold on everyone!" Nya said, she turned and pressed a button for more speed.

Jeanette frowned at the controls. "Are we going slower?" She asked Nya, and the water Ninja kicked at the controls.

The Bounty started to fly faster towards the city.

XxXxXxXxXx

The Police Commissioner, and a group of cops were backed up in a corner. Suddenly a rope from the Bounty, along with a rope ladder fell down.

"The Ninja!" One of the Cops called, as the Ninja slid down to the ground.

"Oh boy, are we glad to see guys!" The Police Commissioner said, looking at them.

"Commissioner." Lloyd said, grabbing the rope ladder. "Get your officers out of here!" He held out the ladder for them.

"You heard them!" The Commissioner told his officers. "Get going!"

Jeanette, Nya, and PIXAL watched as the officers climbed up the ladder.

"Ok." Lloyd said as he, Jay, Kai, Cole, and Zane turned to face the shadowy darkness. "Let's see what this is made of. Care to do the honors Jay?"

"My pleasure!" Jay pulled out a strong bolt of lightning. "Lightning!"

No effect.

"Uh, huh. Let's how it likes fire!" Kai brought out a big ball of fire. "Fire!"

Still no effect.

"What!?" Kai cried.

"Ok." Lloyd decided. "Everybody at the sametime!"

All five Ninja shot their powers at the darkness. "NINJA GO!"

"Our Elemental Powers seem to be inaffective." Zane pointed out the obvious.

"Yeah, no kidding." Kai said, looking at him, then looked at Lloyd. "What do we do?"

Lloyd put a hand to his hood communicater. "Nya, get us out of here!"

Cole was the last to grab a rope, but the shadow grabbed his leg and yanked him down.

"Whoa! Guys! HELP!" He cried as he held the rope tighter. "IT'S GOT ME!" He started to slid down the rope.

"COLE!" Jeanette cried as he dropped. "LLOYD!" She cried as Lloyd jumped down.

"Reel us in! Quick!" Lloyd called after saving Cole, and grabbing the rope. "We need to save some more people!" He said as both Jeanette and PIXAL helped Cole back onto the Bounty.

XxXxXxX

Soon the Bounty had a lot more citizens on board. Lloyd leaned on the edge, looking out into the city that was covered in a thick black cloud. Jeanette walked over to him and took his arm, she rested her head on his shoulder as Nya walked up to his other side.

"We hit it with everything we had, and it did nothing!" Kai complained as he and the others walked up. "It just went right through it!"

"How are we suppose to fight something like that?" Nya asked.

"I, I, I, I touched it." Cole stuttered like he was standing on a block of ice. "It was colder then anything I've ever felt!"

Both Nya and Jeanette hugged him on both sides. "And there was something inside the cloud, I think it was an Oni." He finishes as the girls continued to hug him.

Lloyd turned to look back at the city. "Maybe we can't fight it, but I know someone who can."

XxXxXxXx

"Well, well. Look who's back." Lord Garmadon said as the Ninja walked up to the glass cage.

"How do we stop it?" Lloyd demanded.

Garmadon was quiet for a long time, dusting off invisable dust. "You can't!" He stood up from his chair. "If you were to enter into the darkness, you would sucome to it." He walks over to the glass. "The only way to defeat an Oni, is with another Oni. _You_ need me!"

Jay started laughing for a second time, and everyone glared at him. "Like that's going to happen!" He quickly stopped at looked at Lloyd. "That's not gonna happen, is it?"

"What choice do we have?" Lloyd asked him, he turned and called. "Open cell 1!"

Jeanette hid behind Cole. "This is a bad idea." She whispered as Garmadon's cell released pressure as it opened. "He's going to find a way to take us all down when while we're distracted!" She grabbed his shoulders from behind as Garmadon laughed.

XxXxXxX

 **Please read and review my other Ninja series. And I thank you!**


	4. Into The Breach

**Chappie 2 is here!**

 **A few things. I really liked Cole's Ninja suit in Season 9! And what do you guys think about when Cole falls, should Jeanette fall to? And is Skylor suppose to come into the season?**

XxXxXxXx

The Destiny's Bounty flew, not so well in the sky. "How far Nya?" Cole asked.

"We're going as fast as we can, but this ship needs some fine tuning for sure." Nya answered as she stood at the helm, Kai behind her.

"Whoever rebuilt the Bounty, did not do a very good job." Jeanette replied as she stood on the other side of Nya, Lloyd standing next to his wife.

Jay was typing away, but stopped when he felt he was being watched, he turned his head one way to see the others all had their back to him.

"Hmm." Garmadon's hum had Jay turn to his other side and, he cried out to see Garamdon standing next to him.

Garamdon moved away from Jay.

Jay walked over to his friends. "Am I the only one freaking out about this?" He asked with worry.

"Why freaked out?" Kai asked. "A dranged, psychotic, arch nemisis is now our house guest."

Zane added his own words, and Nya turned to the green Ninjag.

"Lloyd. Are you sure he can be trusted?" She asked with complete worry.

"No." He admitted. "Of course not."

"Of course not?" Jay repeated. "That's not what your suppose to say. You're suppose to say yes." He took a quick glance over to Garmadon, then quickly looked back at Lloyd.

"What choice do we have?" Lloyd asked. "If Master Wu is right. And we're under attack by the Oni. Then my father could be our best chance." He wrapped his arm around Jeanette. "And anyway he doesn't have his powers back, so how much trouble could be cause?"

No sooner had he asked that, Garmadon who was standing by a counsel, pressed a button. And the ship shut down, and the Ninja turned to look at Garmadon who calmly walked away.

"Did he just turn off the."- Zane was cut off when the Destiny's Bounty dropped like a rock.

"Oh great!" Kai cried, and they all screamed as the Bounty continued to drop through the clouds.

"He shut off the engines!" Jay cried. "We're gonna crash!"

"Zane!" Nya cried. "The ignition switch! Hit the ignition switch!"

Zane looked over to it, but just as he started, Kai lost his grip on and fell - right into Zane, who grabbed the doorframe.

"I can see the ground!" Jay cried. "It's getting closer!"

"Jen, try to use your wind power!" Lloyd told her.

"I can try, if Zane can try to get to the ignition switch!" Jeanette tried to push herself up, and Lloyd wrapped his other arm around her to get her steady.

"I'm ready!" Zane yelled.

Jeanette slowly let go of the railing, and immidently her back slammed into Lloyd's chest. grunting she moved her arms forward and brought out some wind, she was able to slow down their fall but not by much as she winced and tried not to strain herself.

Zane was able to climb the counsel.

Jeanette pushed to hard, and ended up straining herself - her wind broke and she fell backwards in a faint.

"Jeanette's passed out!" Lloyd yelled as he held her. "Zane!"

Zane was able to climb closer to the ignition switch and press it. Just in time.

The Ninja cried out with relief as they fell onto the floor of the Bounty. Lloyd held Jeanette in his arms as he gently lowered her down, Kai hurrying over to them to help.

Garmadon now stood next to the console. "That button should be labeled." He said as he walked up, and over to the railing.

Nya let out a yell as she turned to him, her hands on her hips. "It is labeled! It says 'don't push while in motion!'" She yelled as Garmadon moved to the lower deck.

Jeanette started to stir.

"Jen." Kai smiled as she slowly opened her eyes. "Are you ok?" He asked as she slowly sat up - with his and Lloyd's help of course.

"Yeah." She breathed. "I think so." She grabbed his arm. "Help me up."

Together Kai, and Lloyd helped her stand up.

"Perhaps it'd be wise for you to uh company your father Lloyd." Zane said as he walked up to the three. "To prevent any further ... mishaps."

"Ah, I can't believe I have to babysit my own father!" Lloyd complained, following him. Jeanette followed him too.

Cole waited till the two were out of earshot. "Is anyone else worried what Garmadon's going to do, once he learns he has not just one. But _two_ granddaughters?"

"Yes!" Kai huffed, putting his hands on his hips. "Which is why nobody is saying anything!"

All eyes landed on Jay.

"What's everyone looking at me for?"

XxXxXxXxXx

Lloyd, and Jeanette hurried after Garamdon as he walked down a hallway. Garmadon stopped at a door.

"Where does this go?" He asked, as Lloyd looked at the door.

"Nowhere." He shook his head. "That's a closet."

But Garmadon grabbed the handle and tried to open the door. Things from the closet fell out. Jeanette sighed with a roll of her eyes as Lloyd picked up the things to put them back.

"And this one?" Garmadon asked, pulling open a door and jumping in. To find it to be the sleeping quarters.

"That's our sleeping quarters." Lloyd answered as he, and Jeanette followed his father.

"This is where you sleep?" Garamdon asked, not understanding. "In this ... tiny compartment?"

"It's not a compartment!" Lloyd said, and he closed his eyes turning away a little. Jeanette placed a hand on his shoulder to help calm him down. "It's a cabin." He corrected, turning back to his father. "We're on a ship. Remember?"

"And what are these?" Garmadon asked, pointing as he moved to a board where pictures were pinned.

"Just pictures." Lloyd answered calmly this time, he and Jeanette walked up to him.

"Do they celebrate some conquest?" Garmadon asked. "Or victory?"

"No! They're just pictures." Lloyd smiled.

"For memories." Jeanette added, also calmly as she sat on Jay's bed.

"Yeah." Lloyd nods. "About good times."

Garmadon sees a picture. "Who is that?" He quickly snatches the picture frame to see it is of his human self and Lloyd.

"That's _you_!" Lloyd smiles at the picture, but Garmadon frowns.

But Lloyd frowns and looks at his father. "Don't you remember?"

Garmadon turns as he looks at the picture, like he wants to remember. But he throws it over his shoulder, and Lloyd tries to catch it before it hits the wall and falls to the floor breaking as Garmadon moves away.

"Hey!" Lloyd cried, looking at the mess.

"Sentimentality is a weakness. If you wish to defeat the Oni, you would do well to banish such feelings." Garmadon said harshly as he walked out of the room.

Jeanette quickly got up and ran over to Lloyd's side, as he picked up the broken picture frame.

"Fine." Lloyd moves to set the picture frame down. "I didn't like that picture anyway."

"You didn't?" His wife asked, confused as Lloyd starts to leave the room. But pauses, for a long moment before turning back around to pick up the picture and set it up on the desk. And he looks at the picture for a long time with mixed feelings showing on his face.

biting her lower lip, Jeanette walks over to him, she wants to take his arm but is afraid he'll snap at her. So she wraps her arms around herself and looks away.

Zane's voice then called for all hands on deck through the speakers.

As Lloyd turned from the picture, he turned to Jeanette and pulled her into his arms. She clung to him tightly and he kissed her cheek.

"Come on." He said softly as he gently pulled away. "We should get up there."

XxXxXxXxXx

Jay, Cole, and Kai climbed up the ladder, walking over to their friends. When Kai saw Garmadon, the fire Ninja made the motion that he was keeping his eyes on the villain.

Garmadon cleared his throat, the Ninja turned to him sharply. Kai, Cole, Jay, and Nya dropping into defensive stances.

"The Oni enter this realm through a portal." Garamdon began. "Or a rift between our world and theirs." He started to move a little closer, and Lloyd moved from being relaxed to on edge. "There are only one or two ways this is possible." Garmadon spoke with both sets of hands behind his back. "And I'm willing to wager, it would've been through the Realm Crystal."

"The Realm Crystal _is_ destroyed!" Jeanette yelled with anger. "After my brother's attempts to use it as a passage way, it got destroyed."

"You don't know anything, do you girl?" Garmadon glared at her.

"I told you to stop talking to her like that!" Lloyd yelled, with just as much anger as he was holding in.

"To stop this darkness from spreading." Garmadon continued, ignoring both of them. "The Realm Crystal must be destroyed."

"It's _already_ destroyed!" Jeanette gave Garmadon a hard glare, she looked around at her friends. "Guys, a little backup here."

"It ... it wasn't destroyed." Zane told her. "After the events in Stixx, Master Wu hid it somewhere." He explained gently.

"We only told you we destroyed it, to make you feel better." Cole added.

Jeanette just stared at them. "What?"

Everyone, minus Garmadon (who only looked board) looked at Jeanette with unease.

"Well this is shocking." Jeanette growled, folding her arms.

Zane typed quickly on the keyboard next to him. "The Realm Crystal is currently housed in the high secerity volt, below Borg Tower." He informed as Nya came up to his side.

"That's smack right in the middle of Ninjago City!"

"Uh, we just escaped from there. Remember?" Kai asked everyone. "It's engulfted in a black cloud of destruction!" He looks at Garmadon. "And now you're asking us to turn around and go back?"

"I'm with Kai!" Jeanette agreed.

"I ask for nothing." Garmadon said. "I am _telling_ you, if you wish to stop the darkness, the Crystal must be destroyed."

"And I'm telling _you_! Forget it!" Cole threw his arms out like an umpire. "Just one of those black cloud tenicals touched my foot for only a second, and it nearly froze me solid! We wouldn't last a minute inside the darkness!"

"That is correct." Garmadon said calmly, looking at a glaring Cole. " _You_ are meerly human. I however an Oni, I can enter the darkness, make my way to the Crystal and destroy it! I will of course, require a weapon."

Cole laughed. "Fat chance!"

"Do you really expect us to just hand you a sword, and let you go?" Lloyd wanted to know.

"If you wish to live." Garmadon said simply like he was asking for one of Wu's tea bags. "Yes."

"Well forget it!" Lloyd yelled, folding his arms. "No way, I wouldn't trust you with a ... a." He couldn't think.

Kai tapped his chin, with a thoughtful look. "A pillow!" He smiled, causing Jeanette to laugh. But Cole, Jay, Nya, and Lloyd gave Kai a look.

"It was the only harmless thing I could think of."

Kai's friends turned back to face Garmadon. "It's not gonna happen!" Lloyd yelled, refusing. "You're not going anywhere!" He said as he pointed at his father. "Not without me." He walked closer to him. "I'm your son. Remember?" He got closer to Garmadon. "I'm Oni too."

"No." Garmadon shoved Lloyd back hard. "You are part Oni." He corrected as Lloyd, Jeanette, Nya, Jay, Cole and Kai dropped into fighting stances. "That means you might survive."

"Well, I guess well find out." Lloyd growls, as everyone watches Garmadon's back.

XxXxXxXx

Later, Nya is currently in her and Jeanette's quarters. She's lying on her side as she looks off into space. A knock on the door had her look up.

"Nya?" Cole's voice came through the door, and she sighed.

"Come in." She sat up as the door opened to reveal Cole walking in. He closed the door behind him and leaned on it.

"You ok?" He asks gently. "Jen said you've been in here for sometime."

Nya just shrugged. "I guess I'm ok." She admitted as Cole walks up to her side and sits on the bed next to her.

"Jeanette is the one who gets scared and loses it." He reminds gently. "You're always the calm one when it comes to the two of you." He wraps his arms around her, and she leans into him and wraps her own arms around him.

"I know. But something is telling me, that this is bad. Something is gonna happen." She said with worry.

"You've been hanging around Jen to much." Cole teased, kissing her forehead.

"So what?" Nya tightened her arms around him. "I'm allowed to be scared."

Cole started to say something, but thought better of it and closed his mouth. He continued to hug his wife tightly.

XxXxXxXxX

Later. The bounty flew towards Borg Tower, keeping a safe distance away from the black cloud.

Zane gently placed a camera on Lloyd's forehad like a mining flashlight. "This will allow us to see what's happening inside the cloud." He said.

"You sure you want to do this, Lloyd?" Kai asked with worry.

"I'll be fine." The blonde tried to reassure his friends. "Don't worry."

Everyone turned to look at Garmadon when he gave his two cents. "You are mostly human." He reminds, pointing at his son. "That side of you is weak!"

"It's also stubborn!" Lloyd said, he pauses. "Where's Jen?"

"Forget that now!" Garmadon said. "It's time to act!"

"When I say it is!" Lloyd yelled, glaring at him, he looked at Cole. "Where is she?"

"Down below." The Earth Ninja answered.

Garamdon growls. "We are wasting time!" He yells after Lloyd who walks off below deck. "The ti." - He started forwards and trails off when all the Ninja minus Jeanette quickly step in with their respective Elements engulfted in their hands.

XxXxXxXxXx

Jeanette is in the hallway, leaning her back against a wall with her head down. She hears footsteps but ignores it.

"Jen?" Lloyd walks over to her.

"I have a really bad feeling about this Lloyd." She looks up at him, her face is terrified. "And I don't like it at all." Her voice also shook.

"I will return." He promised as he walks up to her, and takes her hands. "We made a promise when we renewed our vows, that we'd grow old together." He gently wiped a few tears off her cheeks. "And fight with the others on who has the better grandchild." He smiled a little.

"But when we make a plan, we get there, all hell breaks loose." She reminded as more tears slid down her cheeks.

Lloyd pulls Jeanette into his arms, hugging her tightly as she shakes. "I already know that every battle, every adventure we take is never easy." He kissed the top of her head. "I've learned that the hard way a few times in the past." He gently pulls away from her, but keeps his grip on her arms. "I _will_ return to you."

Jeanette grabbed his face, and pulled him down to her. Their kiss is long as they hold each other close, but he slowly and gently pulls away.

" _Nothing_ is going to stop me, from returning to you and our daughters." He whispered, before leaning to her and kissing her again.

"Lloyd!" Zane called from the deck. "You better come up here! Cole, and Kai are about to throw Garmadon off the Bounty!"

Lloyd pulls away from Jeanette. "We better get up there."

She shakes her head. "You go." She whispered. "I, I can't."

He nods understanding. "Ok." He kisses her cheek, before turning and running up towards the deck, when he gets to the top he looks back behind him to look at Jeanette.

"Lloyd, you better do something!" Jay's voice cried out, and Lloyd turned and disappeared fully on deck.

XxXxXxXxXx

After a little bit, Jeanette walked into the bridge to find her friends standing in front of the computer, watching to see what was inside the dark cloud that speard throughout the city. Kai wrapped his arm around Jeanette's shoulders, staying smart and keeping his mouth shut.

Suddenly they watched Lloyd's camera run over to a statue. Revealing it to be Cyrus Borg.

"Oh PIX." Nya breathed as both PIXAL and Jeanette gasped. "Jen. It's your father." She from PIXAL to Jeanette. They watched as Lloyd had an argument with his own father, they watched as Lloyd had ran back to the stone statue of Cyrus Borg, then backed away from it.

Jeanette pushed away from Kai, and ran out of the bridge, her friends watching her back.

"I should go with her." PIXAL said, pulling away from Zane to run after Jeanette.

XxXxXxXx

Jeanette stands in the doorway of the girls' quarters. Head resting on her arm. PIXAL walks over to her.

"He's my father too." She reminds gently, and Jeanette turns to her.

"I, I know." She turns fully to face PIXAL. "Just knowing he's down there, like a garden statue doesn't make it any easier.

PIXAL nods. "I know." She holds out her hand. "We're in this together."

Jeanette quickly takes it. "Cyrus Borg created you, and he adopted me." She smiles through her tears. "He's our father."

XxXxXxXx

The two return to the bridge.

"What was that?" Kai was asking.

"I believe it was a distress call." Zane answered, he pressed a button. "But we lost the auto!"

"Can you trace the signal?" Cole asked, and Zane worked on it. And the computer showed the location.

"There!" Zane points. "Several miles east of us. It appears to be a TV station on the outskirts of Ninjago City."

"Maybe it's some people who didn't evacuate in time." Cole said, leaning his arm over Kai's shoulder.

"We gotta help them." Kai said.

"What about Lloyd?" Jeanette asked. "I am _not_ abanding him!"

"I'm with Jen!" Jay raised his hand.

"If someone's in trouble, Lloyd would be the first person to tell us to help." Nya said, as PIXAL paced.

"That maybe." Zane agreed. "But Lloyd would be incorrect. There's little and nothing imparitive then the success of his mission. If he fails, all of Ninjago is lost."

"Perhaps." PIXAL started as she walked up. "Perhaps there is a way to be in more places then one."

"But we don't know where the other Elemental Masters are." Jeanette protested.

"No." PIXAL shook her head. "I can remain behind in the Samurai suit X mech, while you take the Bounty and investigate the distress call."

"What if you run out of fuel?" Nya asked her.

"That will not be good. Let us hope you will be back, before that happens."

Zane takes her hands, and smiles. "We will be back."

PIXAL turns to Jeanette. "Sister." She takes Jeanette's hands. "Be safe."

Jeanette nods. "I will. You too."

The Ninja watch as PIXAL walks off, calling for her suit, she smiles at them before getting in and taking flight.

As PIXAL takes off both Jeanette, and Zane watch. Nya turns to them.

"She'll be ok." She reassures before turning the bounty and heading in the direction of the distress call.

XxXxXxXx

The Ninja gasped as they watch through Lloyd's camera at what was protecting the Realm Crystal.

"W, w, what is that?" Jeanette gasped as she clung to Cole's arm, they could tell through the camera that Lloyd was taking a few steps backwards. Jeanette hugged Cole's arm tighter as they watched Garmadon fight it with both sets of arms, and he was not doing so good.

Then the camera into Lloyd's Spinjitzu, but the Oni easily took down Lloyd and the camera fell to the floor.

Jeanette closed her eyes tightly, looking away and resting the side of her head on his arm.

"Zane, how do I get the signal back!?" Kai cried as he pushed past him, and up to the computer.

"The signal is lost Kai." Zane said sadly.

Jeanette quickly pulled away from Cole, and ran out.

"Jen!" Jay started, but Kai placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Let her be Jay." The fire Ninja said. "That had to be hard for her to watch."


	5. The Fall

**VERY, VERY POWERFULY EPISODE! I cried though most of it! And it was hard to write it too. Thank you to SandNinja GS, and NinjagoFangurl7 for the suggestions!**

 **Please review!**

XxXxXxXxXx

The Destiny's Bounty flew through the air. "How much closer to that distress call?" Nya asked.

"It's too dark ahead." Jeanette said.

"We should be approaching it now." Zane said.

"I don't see it!" Cole said.

"There!" Kai, who was standing next to his sister, pointed to something that was coming out from the dark cloud. "That's got to be it!"

"That's the Ninjago News Center." Nya realized when they got closer.

"It's covered with those things." Cole shuttered. "I guess they didn't evacuated in time."

"I'll bring us in from the rooftop." Nya decided. "You guys get them out of there, until the cloud swallows the entire building."

"Come on Cole, Jen!" Jay said before running. Cole and Jeanette looked at each other, before running after the him.

XxXxXx

The Bounty flies down to the roof. Cole, Jeanette, and Jay each held onto rope ladders. The three started to climb down, then touched down when they reached the roof, and were met by the stranded reporters.

"Hey folks!" Cole smiled. "Need a lift?"

"Boy are we glad to see you guys! Thanks!" One of them as they start to climb.

"Hurry everyone, we don't have a lot of time." Jeanette said.

"Creepy dark cloud closing in!" Jay cried, seeing the cloud come up onto the roof.

"You should know, that you just ruined a hell of a broadcast!" Gayle Gossip scolded Cole, and Jeanette glared at her.

"Stuff it! And climb!" The pink Ninja yelled. "And your welcome for saving you!"

"She's not gonna apologize or say thanks." Cole said as he looked at Jeanette with a smile, but it faded when he looked over towards the black cloud as it got closer. He, and Jeanette cried when the dark cloud grabs both of them.

"Take that!" Jeanette used her wind on the cloud for both of them.

"Thanks Jenny." Cole smiled, before jumping onto the rope ladder and started to climb, and she jumps into the air with wind, she's able to fly.

"You're welcome." She started to fly a little higher.

"Nya, get us out of here!" Jay yells as he, and Cole grip their ladders.

"You got it!" Nya calls.

As Jeanette flies next to Cole, thanks to her wind powers, the thruster moves. And Cole notices it first.

"Jenny!" He yells. "Look out!" His warning is too late as the thruster gets move power and the blast slams into her, knocking her out of the air and she starts to drop. "Jen!" Cole lets go of the rope ladder and falls after her. He's fast in tangling his leg in the ladder, and able to lunge and grab Jeanette's ankle. "Got you!"

"Cole!" She cries, dangling upside down as she bends to look at him, her long hair swings back and forth and even gets into her face.

"You're not going anywhere Jenny! Lloyd would never forgive me!"

Suddenly the rope ladder breaks.

" _COLE! JEANETTE_!" Jay screams with horror as his two best friends fall towards the black cloud, holding each other's hands.

XxXxXxXx

After a narrow escape from the dark cloud, the Samurai X mech falls and bounces onto the Destiny's Bounty.

Kai, Nya, and Jay run over to Lloyd, as Zane runs over to PIXAL.

"PIXAL, are you ok!?" Zane asked.

"I am unhurt." She reassures him as he pulls her out of the Mech.

"Lloyd, are _you_ ok?" Jay asked as Kai helps him.

"Yeah." The blonde said as Kai help him stand. "I think so."

"So am I." Garamdon said. "No one has to worry about me." He adds, dusting himself off.

Lloyd looks at him, then back at his friends. Nya, Kai, and Jay are just staring at him. "What?" He asks. "What is it?" He then finally realizes there's two missing. "Where's Jeanette, and Cole?" He asks as Zane, and PIXAL walk up behind him.

Nya looks down, Kai closes his eyes, and Jay looks away.

"Where's Jeanette, and Cole?" Lloyd repeats, walking over to the three. "Somebody say something!" He grabs Kai's arms and shakes him. "Where's my wife?! Where's my friend?!" He looks at Nya.

Zane walks over and puts a hand on Lloyd's shoulder, the blonde spins around instantly.

"They, they." Zane struggles to find the words. "They're gone." He finally reveals.

Lloyd just stares. "W, what do you mean gone?"

Kai walks up. "Lloyd." He pauses when the blonde looks at him. "They fell ... into the cloud."

"I ... I'm so sorry." Nya cries, Kai walks over to his sister and wraps his arms around her, pulling her close.

"My sister?" PIXAL asks sadly, Zane wraps his own arms around her.

"They." Lloyd tries to comprehend what he's being told. "Gone?"

"It was my fault!" Nya cries, as Kai holds her tightly. "I pulled the thrust lever the wrong way!" She hid her face in Kai's chest.

"It wasn't your fault sis." Kai tries to tell her gently.

"It was an accident!" Jay tried to reassure her.

"It could've happened to anyone." Kai continues as he hugs his sister. He looks at the Green Ninja. "Cole tried to save Jeanette, but the rope broke and."- He trails off.

Lloyd just stares at the them with shock. Garmadon walks up behind his son.

"Oh. Let's get going." He said with no sympathy as Lloyd turns to him.

"Do you mind!?" He demands with force.

"Yes, I do!" Garmadon said with the same force. "We are wasting valuable time! All that matters now, is this!" He picks up the Golden Armor that was on the floor of the Bounty.

"The Golden Armor!" Kai gasps, pointing at it.

"What about the Realm Crystal?" Zane asked.

"It didn't work. But this will!" Garmadon holds the Golden Armor. "They fear it!"

Lloyd stares at his father. "Cole was our friend, and Jeanette was _my wife_! Cole was more then a friend, he was family!" He points at Garmadon. "What's the point! You're never gonna get it! Because you don't care about anyone but yourself!" He yells with hurt and anger.

"Every moment you delay, ricks our survival!"

"THERE'S MORE TO LIFE THEN SURVIVING!" Lloyd screams. "And my daughters, they." He trails off, looking away as Garmadon raises his eyebrows with shock.

"What?"

"You will _NEVER_ meet them! _EVER!_ I refuse it! You're forbidden to ever met them!" Lloyd shoves Garmadon in the chest hard, then stalks off.

"How can you reason with that?" Garmadon demands, looking at the Ninja. "You!" He points to Zane and PIXAL. "Nindroid! If anyone is capitle of logical thought. It is _you_! Tell them!"

"I am happy to say. You are mistaken!" Zane points at him. "At this moment, even I am incapitle of logical thought!" He starts to leave. PIXAL follows, with the rest of the Ninja.

Leaving Garmadon alone on the deck.

XxXxXxXx

Lloyd is in the girl's room, sitting on Jeanette's bed and hugging her pillow with his face barried into the softness of it, breathing in her scent.

Nya slowly pokes her head into the room, she looks to the floor before very slowly walking into the room, and taking a beep breath. "Lloyd? ... yell at me."

The blonde lifts his face from the pillow, to look at her with shock. "What?"

The water Ninja nods. "Yeah." She bits her lower lip. "It's my fault."

Lloyd shakes his head. "I'm not going to do that."

"I feel bad already!" She cries. "If you don't, I'm gonna feel worse!"

Lloyd puts the pillow back on the bed, then walks over to her. "I'm not going to, because it's not your fault."

"Cole and Jenny fell because of me!" Nya cries, pushing him in the chest when he now stood in front of her. "It was all my fault!"

"No, it's not!"

"Yes, it is!" She cries, not awhare that Kai had stuck his head into the room. "If only I hadn't moved the lever the wrong way!"

Lloyd gently took her arms and she finally looked up at him. "It was an accident. There is _no_ blame for this!" He pulls her into his arms. "They wouldn't want you to blame yourself."

Kai decided to walk into the room. "That's right sis. Cole loved you so much." He looked at Lloyd. "And Jeanette loved you so much." He grins. "You two kept your chemestry alive daily." He smiles.

Nya chokes on a sob, closing her eyes against her tears.

"I lost count on the many times you walked in on me and Jen in the middle of."-

"Don't finish that!" Kai cuts Lloyd off quickly. "It's not my fault that you guys would forget to lock the door!" He folds his arms. "And the many times both me and Jay would catch you in the back room of Steeper Wisdom." He pauses briefly. "Or in a closet." He added in an afterthought.

"I ... I." Lloyd stutters as he tries for a comeback.

Nya giggles, pulling away from Lloyd as she wipes her eyes. "I caught you guys in the DB Express a few times."

The look on Kai and Lloyd's faces are comicly. And Kai starts laughing.

"Wouldn't it be a little crampt in there?" The fire Ninja asked, laughing.

"Can we _please_ talk about something else!?" Lloyd wants to know, folding his own arms.

Nya sees a picture frame on the desk, she walks over to it. It's a framed picture of herself and Cole. Her somber mood returns. "I still can't believe that they're." She trails off as she picks up the picture and hugs it to her chest. "Gone."

"Cole, and Jeanette would want us to keep fighting." Kai reminds the two. "So the kids can have a brighter future." He smiles. "And _my_ future grandkids are gonna be better then your guys'!" He puffs out his chest.

Both Lloyd, and Nya give him a look. "I don't think so!" Lloyd said. " _Mine_ are, after all, my oldest is gonna get my power when she's older."

"So?" Kai asked, his chest deflating. He turns around to look at Nya. "Nya."

"Leave me out of this one." She moves to her bed and sits down.

"But sis!" Kai starts.

"No way, I am not gonna get involved in an Alpha Male argument!" She refused, looking at the picture of herself and Cole.

"No, we're not talking about that now." Kai said moving over to his sister.

"Then I'm completely lost." Lloyd admitted, scratching his head as he looks at the siblings.

"Nya." Kai wraps his arm around her. "You're the brains here sis." He smiles.

"I ... I am?" She asks, wiping a tear off her cheek.

"You're the one whose always building everything, and coming up with all the plans." Her brother reminds her. "You, and Zane. And ... he's not much use at the moment."

Nya looks down at her picture frame again. "Yeah." A thought then struck her. "Let's set a course a for the Monastry Of Spinjitzu!" She stands up, still holding the picture frame to her chest. "It has a forge!"

"A forge?" Kai repeats as he and Lloyd look at each other.

"To melt down the Golden Armer." Nya explains, then explains further.

"So?" Kai is still confused.

"Nya are you saying, what I think you're saying?" Lloyd asks.

"If we can forge the Golden Armer back into the Golden Weapons, we can use those to fight the Oni!" Nya nods.

"Huh!" Kai smiles. "That's a great idea!" He pauses. "Wait, wait, wait! The weapons are forged into the Temple Of Light. You can't just go to any old blacksmith."

"I'm not." Nya shook her head. "I'm coming to you." She points at him.

"Me?" Her brother asks. "Are you crazy? I'm a terrible blacksmith, remember? You use to tell me that all the time!"

"You're the Elemental Master Of Fire, Kai!" The water Ninja reminds.

"She's right." Lloyd nods. "Your fire could melt down the armer!"

"And you're the only chance we have!" Nya finishes. "You need to see Skylor again! I _want_ you to see her again!"

Kai sighs heavily. "So, the future of Ninjago depends on my blacksmith abilites?"

Nya smiles. "Yes." She punches him lightly in the arm. "Pretty much."

Lloyd smiles. "You can do this Kai!" He said with confidence.

XxXxXxXxXx

Down below. Way down. On the ground is Cole and Jeanette. Both knocked out cold, as the black cloud slowly starts to surround them.


	6. Endings

**OMG! I was** _ **not**_ **expecting that ending! PERFECT! But tear fest! And I hope you all like my added ending!**

XxXxXxXxXx

It was a quiet ride back home to the Monastery. The Destiny's Bounty gently took it's place, and the remaining Ninja walked out and over to Wu, Misako, and the munks.

Wu, and Misako stopped short when they saw the sadness, and two were missing. The five remaining Ninja were looking down, and upset.

"What is it?" Wu asked with alarm, he and Misako looked at each other with worry.

"It's." Nya paused, trying to collect herself. "It's Cole and Jeanette." Her voice broke. "They ... they." She trails off putting her face in her hands.

"They're gone." Jay chokes out.

"They fell into the darkness." Kai finishes.

Misako runs up to Lloyd, he allows her to pull him into a tight hug, while Wu looks down with his hat covering his eyes for a moment. but he lifts his head up.

"Aaaa and the Realm Crystal?" Wu asks, afraid to ask.

"We destroyed it, but it didn't stop them." Lloyd answered, and his mother tightened her hold on him.

"What do we do now?" She asks, afraid.

"Luckily you have me!" Garmadon announces as he walks up with the Golden Armor in on of his hands as everyone looks at him.

Misako gasps. "Garmadon?"

"Misako. The old me would've said something heartfelt and sweet." Garmadon said. "But, I am no longer that man." He starts to walk over to everyone. "Wu wipe that gloomy look off your face and do something with this." He throws the armor at his brother, who catches it.

"The Armor of the Golden Master?" Wu asks with surprise.

"If we melt it down, and reforged the weapons of Spinjitzu." Nya explained as she and Kai walked up to their Master. "We may still have a chance."

Wu nods. "Prepare the forge."

Kai sighs heavily. "I guess I better get to it, huh?"

"Kai." His sister turns to him. "You're the Master Of Fire." She reminds him. "You can do this!"

"Yeah." He didn't sound or look as confident as his sister. "Right." He turns to look at the Golden Armor. "How hard could it be?" He asks as he walks over to it, and gently takes it.

The Ninja start to walk away, with Kai holding the Armor. Miskao pulls Lloyd by the arm away from the others.

"Son." She turns to look at him. "Are you alright?" She asks with worry.

Lloyd chews on his lower lip. "I want her back mom. How can I raise a toddler and a baby on my own?" He shakes his head sadly. "It's not suppose to be like this."

"You have _me_ , Lloyd." Misako said gently, taking his arms. "And your uncle." Her own eyes teared up. "And the remaining Ninja. You're _not_ alone, my son."

Lloyd wipes the tear from his eye. He pulls his mother into his arms. "Thanks mom." He smiles.

She returns the smile, then kisses his cheek. "And go." She pulls away and pushes him where the other Ninja had disappeared.

Misako walks over to Master Wu, and gently takes his arm as he wipes twin tears off his cheek.

"Cole." His voice shaken. "Jeanette."

XxXxXxXxXx

Cole awakes, sitting up and gasping in deep breaths. He looks soon finds Jeanette on her stomach and still passed out. "Jen!" He turns to her and grabs her arm, shaking her. "Jenny! Wake up!" His fear encreased when she didn't. "Don't do this to me Jen! Please!"

Forcing himself to sit back, Cole looked around his surroundings. And cried out when he saw the black tenticals.

"Where the hell are we?" He asked as he looked around, and realized they had fallen inside the TV station through the glass roof. "Oh boy." He said as he looked up at the two broken glass panels they had fallen from. "Hey guys!" He calls in panic. "Did you forget something?! Its me, Cole!" He tried the communicator, but nothing. "Guys?" Nothing. "Hello!" Nothing.

From his side, Jeanette started to wake up. "Cole?" She very slowly pushed herself up, and Cole spun around and brightened.

"Jenny! You're alive!" He held out his hands and when she took them, he pulled her up.

"And you're alive." She smile, but it fades. "But, but how are we alive? Why aren't we suppose to be dead?"

Cole's bright smile faded. "I don't know." He admitted, he looked down at himself. He only has a few torn areas in his Ninja suit. But when he looked back at Jeanette, be gasped.

"What?" She asked. "Why are you looking at me like that?" She looks down at herself to see that her Ninja suit is ripped too. She frowned when he gently touched the side of her face - and she winced. "Ow!"

"Sorry!" Cole quickly withdrew his hand, then looked at his hand. Blood.

"How bad is it?" She asked with worry as she turns her head so he could see the damage.

"You're going to be ok." He nods as he inspects the side of her head. "Yeah." He nods. "You're going to be ok."

She smiles with relief. "Good." Her smile quickly fades. "Where are we?"

"Stuck and trapped inside the TV station." He answers, as he turns you can see a big bruise on the side of his own face. "Come on!" He grabs her hand as the tenticles starts towards them.

The two start to run, but stop then the tenticles start moving closer. "Quick! Get on my bad!" Cole instructs as he bends down.

"Why can't our our powers work on those things?" Jeanette asked as she quickly does.

"I don't know!" He stands up, holding her legs. He soon jumps on a counter, then jumps towards a ceiling fan, and swings back and forth before letting go and he slides into a different room.

Scrambling to their feet, the two Ninja run up to the door and grab a hold of it. Together they manage to close the door and lean on it.

"What now?" Jeanette asked, looking at Cole.

He pulls out a small single box. "We need to see if we can get this to work again." He walks over to a file cabnet and opens it. He pulls out things and throws them over his shoulder as he continues to dig. "Ah ha!" He cheers up, holding up some scissors.

"Scissors?" She asks as he runs over to a table, she watches as he just froze. "If you're gonna do something Cole, you better do it." She hurries to his side.

"But I'm not a microtronics guy." He complains. "Where's Nya, Jay, Zane or PIXAL when you need them?" He looks at the single box. "Please work, please work, please work." He begs the devise as he watches the red light fizz from red and green. Once it's green, he looks at it, before turning. "Come on."

XxXxXxX

The two Ninja run for the front of the station. "What are we looking for?" Jeanette asks as Cole leans on the glass and looks outside.

"Where is it?" Cole asks himself. "I can't see it. I can't see anything!" His voice shakes as he slumps onto the glass, dropping the signal box and it clicks after hitting the floor.

Jeanette tries to hold in a sob as she looks away, but it chokes out and she puts her face into her hands as she turns from the glass and leans her back onto it, she slides down as a few tears slid down her cheeks.

XxXxXxXxX

Suddenly a noise had Cole looking up, and out the glass and gasps. "Jenny! It worked!" He turns to her and smiles, as she looks up at him with confusion. "The Earth Driller!" He smiles brightly.

Jeanette gasps, quickly twisting her body to look out side to the Earth Driller waiting for them. "That's our ticket back home to the others!" She stumbles as she gets back to her feet. "You get to see your dad, Nya and Rocky again, while I get to see my girls and Lloyd again!" She beams.

"WOO HOO!" Cole cheers. "We can make it!"

"Wait." She quickly frowns. "The Oni are clearly still around."

He looks at her. "You're right. As soon as we step out there, it's gonna freeze us solid!" He sighs.

"What do we do?" She asks dejected. "How are we gonna get home?" She asks with worry, Cole just stands there looking at the Earth Driller, he narrows his eyes.

"Prepare yourself Jen." He said firmly, voice strong. "We're going out there! And get ourselves home!"

"What?" Her eyes grow, and he turns to her.

"It's the _only_ way to get to the Earth Driller."

Jeanette looks at the vehicle, then takes a deep breath. "Ok." She nods. "Let's go!" She said firmly.

Cole opens the door. "NINA GO!" He calls, using Spinjitzu.

"NINJA GO!" Jeanette follows, using Spinjitzu.

The two soon stop, as they cough. "Mmph, can't do that." Cole said as he falls to his hands and knees. "Jen! You alright?" He turns to find her on her hands and knees.

"I ... I don't know." She coughs.

Cole turns to look at the Earth Driller. "Jenny." He reaches for her. "Almost there." He and Jeanette both choke on the air as they struggle to reach the Earth Driller. The darkness starts to surround them, Cole pulls out the signal and taps the vechile, it opens and the two Ninja drag themselves into it. Both breathing as the door closes.

"Never ... do ... that ... again." Jeanette chokes out, as she rubs her throat.

"Promise!" Cole turns on the engine, and turns his vechile around, the takes off at a fast speed. "WOO HOOO!" He cheers as he drives down the empty and dark street.

Suddenly Oni come out of the shadows, right in front of them.

"ROAD BLOCK!" Jeanette cries.

"Whoa!" Cole cries, hitting the brakes and the Earth Driller slides to a screeching stop.

The Oni turn to the vehicle, growling.

"Ok, you asked for it!" Cole turns on the drill, hitting the gas - hitting the Oni with speed.

XxXxXxXxXx

A munk stands on the gate, ringing a bell as remaining citizens run up the steps. Lloyd, and Jay gestures towards the monastery.

The Ninja prepare themselves, and Lloyd starts to power up his Elemental Powers.

"So, the end's the end." The Omega said, and the Ninja get ready for a big fight.

"Lloyd!" Misako calls as she runs up the stairs with the last citizen.

"Mother! You should be inside!" Lloyd said with worry, walking up to the stairs.

"I am not leaving you." She refused, and Lloyd takes her hand.

"No matter what happens, those inside need your protection. Will you do that for me?" He asks.

Misako looks at the child, then hugs Lloyd. "I love you." She pulls back. "Be careful." As she runs inside with the child, Lloyd watches her.

Faith walks into view of the entrance, and Jay gasps.

"Faith!"

"You should be resting, Faith. You're not fully healed yet." Kai tells her.

"If the end is coming, I will face it on my feet." Faith tells them as she walks over to them.

"As will I." Master Wu says, appearing at the gate. He walks down to join them.

"Uncle Wu." Lloyd starts, but stops when the elder holds up a hand.

"Nothing, is going to stop me from helping you, my nephew." Wu tells him. He walks up to stand in front of the Green Ninja. "Out of all of us, you my nephew. You have grown up more then all of us."

Lloyd smiles a little. "Thank you, Uncle ... I mean, Master."

"Mm, I did not expect to fight alongside you again." Garmadon said, looking at his brother.

"Nor I you. It seems life has a few surprises left for both of us." Wu sees the Omega approaching. "Close the doors!" He calls to the munks, who start doing so. "Quickly!"

The Ninja get ready, throwing on their hoods and holding out their weapons. Garmadon powers up on his destruction powers. The Oni walk up, and stop a few feet away from them.

"The time of endings has come!" The Omega warns them.

"This is it guys." Lloyd said. "Pick your targets!"

"I'll take the big one." Garmadon said.

"He's all yours!" Jay told him.

The Omega roars, commanding his Oni to charge. And soon the fight for Ninjago is on.

Garmadon jumps down to the lower level, exploding his Destruction Powers.

"Whoo-tcha!" Jay is next, waving his nunchucks around at the Oni.

Kai blocks an Oni staff and waves his sword at them, Faith kicks an Oni back, and punches another one down. The Oni flies into other Oni, knocking them off the mountain. Zane sees an Oni approaching. He freezes the creature, the Oni block of ice slides into another Oni, flying off the mountain.

"Hehh -unh!" Garmadon summons his power and throws it at the Omega. But the Omega absorbs it with his staff. "Hehh-unh!" Garmadon uses his power to raise the Omega into the air and crash into Oni approaching behind him. "Mm-ah!"

"Sis! Look out!" Kai cries in warning, Nya is able to turn and hold up the scythe to block the attack, Lloyd knocks the creature over with his Spinjitzu then kicks him off the mountain.

"Use the scythe!" He tells her, and she turns use it to block another attack.

"I'm trying! But I'm not the Master of Earth. It's not responding." Nya cries when the Oni pushes her back, crashing into Lloyd.

Lloyd punches an Oni. "Eunh! There are too many!" He looks around at the Oni surrounding him and Nya, as the two stand back-to-back.

Nya struggles to hold Cole's scythe against an Oni's weapon. "Uhh!"

Suddenly Master Wu Spinjitzu's in, knocking half the Oni away. The mountain suddenly rumbles causing Nya, Lloyd, Master Wu and the Oni turn to see the Earth Driller bursting out.

"The Earth Driller!" Master Wu cries, pointing his staff at the vehicle.

"Then that means." Nya gasps as the top opens, Cole and Jeanette jump out.

"Hey guys! Couldn't wait for us?" Cole grins.

Both Ninja look beat up, and are bruised. And more importantly, they're alive!

"COLE!" Nya almost drops the scythe as she runs over to her husband and jumps into his waiting arms.

Lloyd is right behind Nya, he grabs Jeanette in a tight hug. Both never wanting to let go.

"Th-th-th—we thought we lost you b—you, jerk!" Jay cries, thumping Cole on the arm and wiping a tear from his eye.

Cole pulls away from Nya, wiping a tear off her cheek. "Is that my old scythe?" He asks pointing to it from where it had landed on the ground after Nya dropped it so she could tackle him.

"Yes!" Nya picks it up. "And you can have it back!" She gives it to him.

Cole grins, taking it. He jumps up onto the Earth Driller and pulls on his hood. "WOO HOO!" He summersalts in the air and plunges it into the ground, creating a very large crater as the shockwave blasts the Oni away, and the Omega crashes into the tree.

"Woo hoo!" Kai cheers before doing Spinjitzu, knocking more Oni down. Jay also does Spinjitzu, while Nya, Jeanette, Lloyd, and Master Wu work as one to knock the Oni down.

XxXxXxXx

The battle continues to rage on.

"They just keep coming! Jay cries, after seeing the Oni are crawling the mountain. He watches Garmadon run at the Omega, striking staffs him.

"The weapons!" Zane said as the Ninja stand in a circle, their backs against each other. "They are not enough!"

"We can't hold that much longer!" Kai said.

"You are Oni!" The Omega whacks Garmadon away. "But Oni in form. In your heart, I sense uncertainty and doubt!" He strikes the staff at him, Garmadon is flown back up the steps. "The other of you longs to understand this bitterful behavements!" The Oni walks up to Garmadon. "To be one of them! Your hopes weaken you!" He whacks Garmadon again, he loses his Oni form and lies on the steps weakened.

"Father!" Lloyd runs up to Garmadon. The Omega throws his powers at him, it hits him against the monastery doors.

"Lloyd!" Jeanette cries, running over to him, and grabbing his arm to help him up. "Oh baby are you ok?" She asks, her voice shaken as she hugs his arm.

"Yeah." Lloyd nods, they watch as the Omega commands the Oni. "Fall back! Everyone, fall back!" He yells. The Ninja, Faith, and Master Wu monastery.

"Have at that!" Nya yells, kicking an Oni while leaving.

Lloyd, and Jeanette come in last as the drag in Garmadon. The ninja close the doors on the approaching Oni. Lloyd drags the blocker.

"Cole, help me!" Lloyd said.

"Huh ah!" Cole powers up his Earth Punch and puts up the barricade on the door. The door shakes, under the banging of the Oni. Faith and P.I.X.A.L. take up stance in front of the people. "That's not gonna last forever."

"Anybody have any ideas?!" Jeanette asks, as her Elemental Powers swirl around her hands, no sooner had she asked that the doors and the barricade slowly breaks down.

Lloyd throws off his hood and looks at the mural on the wall. He observes the Pilot Season painting.

"Nya, Jay. It's been fun guys." Cole said, Zane nods.

"It's been an honor."

"Let's go out with a bang!" Jay said as he held his weapon at the ready.

"Yeah." Kai said as he walks up. "Let's give them."-

"A tornado!" Lloyd yells with realization.

"Yeah! Let's give them a tornado, b—wait, what?" Kai slides to a stop and looks at Lloyd.

The blonde turns to them. "What's the opposite of destruction? Creation!" He points to the Pilot Season painting. "Don't you get it? Creation! Tornado of Creation! It's the one thing that can defeat the Oni. The power of creation! But all of us, or it won't work."

"How do you know?" Jay asks.

"Yeah!" Kai agrees. "It was a miracle that it worked the first time!"

"Ok! I'm guessing." Lloyd admits. "But what do we have to lose?"

"He's right." Zane agrees. "We have nothing to lose!"

"What the hell. I'm in!" Cole said.

"I love crazy ideas!" Kai said. "Let's do it!"

Lloyd turns to Jeanette. "Jenny?" He holds out his hand for her.

"Till the last breath!" She said quickly taking his hand. Lloyd pulls Jeanette as he walks over to his father.

"It has to be _all_ of us!" He challenges his father, who takes a step backwards.

"I am not one of you." He points at Lloyd.

"No." Lloyd agrees. "But you're as much as part of Ninjago history, as the rest of us." He reminds him.

Jeanette hugs Lloyd's arm as she sees the black tenticals of the Oni starting to come through the gate. "Lloyd." She said nervously.

Lloyd, and Garmadon continue to stare at each other. Until Garmadon turns and walks away.

The doors explodes open revealing the Omega and Oni.

"Here goes nothing!" Cole yells. "NINJA GO!" He spins into Spinjitzu. The rest of the Ninja also do Spinjitzu.

Garmadon watches as Wu joins the Ninja. He watches as the Ninja spin. Finally he joins them. And they soon create the Tornato Of Creation, creating a big bright blinding white light.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

The black cloud soon leaves Ninjago City, and the sun shines down brightly. Everything and everyone who have been turned to statues are once again back to normal.

XxXxXxXxXx

In The First Realm, the Hunters have returned to normal.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

At the Monastery, the Ninja have been thrown around and are now waking up.

"We're alive!" Jay cries, then laughs. "WE'RE ALIVE!" He cheers.

"Cole!" Nya cries, running over to him as he pushes himself up.

"Babe!" He smiles as she launches into his arms, and he spins her in a circle. His smiles fades. "Kai!" He, and Nya run over to him, and pull the beam off him. Cole helps him up.

"Brother!" Nya smiles, and the siblings hug.

Zane walks over to them. "Where's Lloyd?"

They look around and spot Lloyd under half of the broken door, and some other drabs that Jeanette is trying to move off him.

"Oh no!" Zane gasps.

The Ninja race over and help her free Lloyd, Jeanette falls to her knees and pulls Lloyd into her arms.

"Lloyd." Kai grabs his arm. "Buddy, wake up!"

"He's not moving!" Jeanette cries, hugging the blonde tighter.

Cole kneels next to her, wrapping his arm around her as her tears fall onto Lloyd's chest. "Someone find Wu!" He looks around. "Where's Wu!?"

Master Wu comes running over, he kneels down and takes Lloyd arm.

"You can do something, right?" Jay asked desperately.

Wu didn't answer.

"Right?" Jay asked again.

"There is nothing to be done." Master Wu finally answered softly.

The Ninja look at him with shock and sadness. Jeanette hugs Lloyd tighter, barrying her face into his chest as her cries mixes with Nya's.

Kai walks up to his Master and wraps his around around the elder, who lowers his head so his hat can hide his watery eyes as he silently mourns for his beloved nephew.

The Ninja never notice that Garmadon backs away slowly.

Lloyd suddenly takes a sharp breath, startling the Ninja. Lloyd rolls to the side as he coughs and the Ninja cheer loudly and hug each other. Then they help him up.

"Where am I?" He asks softly.

"Don't you remember?" Nya asked.

"Yeah, you had us worried there for a sec." Kai said as Lloyd looks around at everything.

"The First Spinjituz Master." Lloyd started, shocking his uncle.

"You must've hit your head pretty hard there buddy." Cole said, as Jay walks up.

"Yeah, let's get you inside huh?"

The Ninja walk towards the building.

Wu stays behind and turns to Garmadon, who is at the entrance. The brothers look at each other for a long moment, before Garamdon turns and walks down the steps.

"Goodbye, brother." Wu said, watching him leave.

XxXxXxXx

The next day, the Ninja are back at the Monastery. They each walk up to their respective paint, then form a line as they each make their mark on the wall.

XxXxXxXxx

A week later, Lloyd is sitting in the living room of Borg mansion. Watching Jeanette as she's sitting on the floor with little Faith in her lap, and Alizah plays with a doll next to her. Alizah gets to her feet and runs over to the couch.

"Play with me daddy!" She happily looks up at him.

From the door frame, Cyrus Borg video tapes the family with a camera.

PIXAL, and Zane come in and Alizah happily pulls them by the hands to the middle.

XxXxXxXx

Inside the Noodle House, Kai is carrying a trey of food and he stumbles this way and that way, until he slips on some spilt soda and loses his balance - falling to the floor with a loud crash, getting covered with food and drinks.

Skylor laughs as Kai sits up, rubbing his head with a little smile.

"Good thing no one's in here to witness that." He said as he stood up, and Skylor walks up to him.

"I wouldn't say that." She points to Jay, who was sitting at the bar and doubled over in laughter after witnessing Kai's fall.

Kai makes a face at him. "If he wants a show." He turns and grabs Skylor around the waist, then dunking her. "Let's give him one!" He soon kisses her, and her arms wrap and lock around his neck.

XxXxXxXx

Nya is sitting on a couch, inside Lou's living room. "I hope you're off the action for awhile Cole." She said as he walks into the room with a big bowl of popcorn. "I have a less action movie!" She holds up a movie.

"And so do I!" He grins as he walks over to the couch, sitting next to her. "Or we could skip the movie." He wraps his arms around her and pulls her close. "How about it?"

"No making out in my house!" Lou calls as he walks into the room as he holds Rocky in his arms. "You're more then welcome at your own place. But not mine!"

Cole pouts. "Sorry Pop."

Nya laughs, kissing his cheek. "Movie time!"

XxXxXxXx


	7. Author's Note

Author's note!

To the guest who just reviewed me. If you do not like any of my fanfiction. Don't read it! That is why it is called fanfiction. I did not stab anyone in the back!


End file.
